1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handbags and other personal carrying containers, and more particularly, to a handbag having an enclosure which defines a storage space wherein functional devices such as organizers, change wallets, eyeglass holders, mobile phone holders and the like are removably secured in position thereto by magnetically attractable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure and use of handbags, satchels, and other personal carrying containers is generally well-known. Such handbags and carrying containers generally include an enclosure which defines a large interior compartment that is often subdivided into smaller pockets or regions for separation and storage of objects such as organizers, wallets, change purses, lipstick holders and articles in general.
The use of magnetically attractable devices in conjunction with such handbags is also well known. For example, it is well-known to use magnetically attractable fasteners as closures, latches or the like for such handbags. One example of a magnetic fastener for use with such handbags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,874 to Chen which relates to a magnetic closure device adaptable for use with such handbags or other enclosures. Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/749,364 filed Dec. 27, 2000 relates to a handbag having compartmentalized storage space and magnetic closure panel wherein magnetically mutually attractable closure devices are respectively positioned on each of at least one wall and the closure panel, the devices being arranged to magnetically assist movement of the closure panel towards a closed position and to retain the closure panel in the closed position adjacent to at least one wall of the compartment. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,447 relates to a handbag having compartmentalized storage area. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,675,874; 5,749,447, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/749,364 are incorporated herein by reference and made a part of this disclosure.
Up to the present, although it has been known to utilize magnetically mutually attractable devices to provide closure and to assist latches for such closures on handbags, satchels, suitcases and in general on article carrying devices, the use of magnetically mutually attractable devices to retain functional components of the handbag in assembled relation while permitting separation thereof for such functional reasons is yet unknown. The present invention relates to a handbag wherein a device having a specific function such as an organizer, wallet, change purse or the like, which is generally permanently secured to the handbag, is now removable secured in position with respect to the handbag by magnetically attractable devices so as to give the appearance of a permanent assembly, while separation of the functional device from the handbag is readily permitted by manual separation of the magnetically attached components and removal of the device from the handbag.
A device, preferably a handbag, is disclosed for carrying articles or the like which comprises, an enclosure, a functional device for carrying articles, information or the like, such as a wallet, change purse or the like, the functional device being removably positionable with respect to a preselected portion of the enclosure, and mutually magnetically attractable devices respectively associated with the enclosure and the functional device for retaining the functional device in position with respect to the enclosure by magnetic attractive force, while permitting separation of the functional device from the enclosure. The enclosure is preferably comprised of opposed front and rear walls, opposed side walls, and a bottom wall, the walls defining a storage space. The mutually magnetically attractable devices preferably comprise at least one magnetic or magnetizable device associated with at least one portion of the enclosure and at least one mutually magnetically attractable device associated with at least one portion of the functional device. The enclosure preferably forms at least part of a handbag.
The magnetically attractable devices preferably comprise at least one magnet and at least one magnetically attractable device positioned in opposed adjacent relation with each other, the magnet for providing magnetic force for separably retaining the functional device adjacent at least a portion of the enclosure and the magnetically attractable device being either a magnet or a ferromagnetic material device capable of attraction to the magnet.
In the preferred embodiment a handbag comprises an enclosure having at least opposed front and rear walls, opposed side walls, and a bottom wall, the walls defining a storage space. First magnetically attractable device is associated with at least a portion of the enclosure, and at least one functional device such as a wallet or the like having at least one wall portion having second magnetically attractable device associated therewith. The wall portion is positionable adjacent the first magnetically attractable device, such that the first and second magnetically attractable devices are positioned in adjacent relation whereby the functional device may be separably attached to the enclosure by magnetic attractive force, while permitting separation of the functional device from the enclosure by movement of the magnetically attractable devices away from each other.